Players, Chapter Five: Milburn, Edgar and Jake
"Players, Chapter Five: Milburn, Edgar and Jake" is the 25th issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series and the fifth chapter of a six part story. It was released on January 23, 2013. Solicitation * Deadshot attempts assassination! * Batgirl fights alone against Match! * Kylstar decimates Superboy and the Justice League! * Nightwing's team fails against Brainiac! Tagline: Has BATGIRL met her... Match?! Synopsis The assassin on the roof shoots a rocket from his rocket launcher. Superman moves to intercept it as it heads towards Rumaan Harjavti, but at the last moment, it veers off. Superman pursues the rocket. In the mean time, Megan and Superboy try to locate the shooter. Superboy notices him on a nearby roof. Miss Martian heads to the position, and Superboy follows, but not before he has slapped a shield to his arm. Miss Martian makes her way to the shooter, who makes no attempt to hide his presence. She does not notice the rocket has turned around and now heads back to her. The assassin keeps his wrist-mounted gun aimed at Harjavti, while Superman shields Miss Martian from the missile. With all heroes occupied, he fires a single shot at the stage. Beast Boy and Bumblebee head to the Collector of Worlds' probe underground. Gar is still worried about leaving Noor Harjavti, but Bumblebee reassures him she will be safe at Bibbo's Diner. Outside the bubble, Plastic Man is forced to watch helplessly as Batgirl tries to evade Match's attacks. She calls Black Lightning and asks him for backup, but he is too busy holding down looters. Gamma Squad has parked the Bio-Ship under Kylstar's vessel, but as there is no visible door or airlock, only M'gann can go in. Lagoon Boy agrees to stay behind, and wishes her good luck. In the battle against Kylstar, most heroes have been knocked to the ground. Superman and Captain Atom are still fighting, but it isn't long before they are knocked down again. The others come to, and Wonder Woman acknowledges their error: they counted on their individual strengths, but even they could not match Kylstar's uncut power. They will have to fight together to defeat him. On top of the bubble, Martian Manhunter is woken by a communication from Nightwing. As he listens to it, he carries Atom and Flash to safety. Nightwing reports that Alpha Squad—consisting of himself, Zatanna, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle—is safe inside, still shielded from view by Zatanna's glamour. Blue Beetle starts a conversation with Zatanna, asking her about her induction in the League, which he saw on the news. She tells him about it, about the covertness of the Team, of Nightwing and Zatara, and Wonder Girl surmises she's blown his mind. Nightwing calls the others back to attention, as he has discovered a room full of spheres. Blue Beetle thinks they're dioramas, but Nightwing notices life inside, and reasons they are shrunk cities. He realizes what the Collector is doing to Metropolis. Outside the bubble, Plastic Man notices a trench appearing where the bubble used to be, and sees how the shrinking process is begun. He still can't get to Batgirl, who is holding her own long enough for the park to be evacuated. Seeking to end the fight, she uses a smoke pellet from her utility belt to disorientate Match. She is knocked against the force field in the move, but not before encasing Match's head with a solid substance, suffocating him into unconsciousness. A LexCorp van arrives on the spot. The heroes reorganize, and change their tactics. Wonder Woman uses her lasso on Kylstar, and Captain Marvel wraps him in it. Now unable to use his arms, Captain Atom and Superman hit him in the jaw at high speed. Because Superboy had ducked behind his legs as part of the move they call the West Maneuver, Kylstar falls over backwards. As they want to carry him off, he comes to, and Orb-One summons new orbs to contain the heroes' powers. This time, they are tuned to Captain Atom's and Captain Marvel's alternate forms as well. They are all defeated. Black Lightning and Jim Harper have arrested multiple looters, and urge the others to head home. Bumblebee and Beast Boy (changed into a roach) enter the probe under ground. Alpha Squad moves on, but Zatanna notices her glamour spell is being drained. The Collector of Worlds reveals himself, and stuns them all. Title The title continues the Monopoly reference used for the arc. The name given to Mr. Monopoly was Milburn Pennybags. The policeman in the "Go to Jail" space was named Officer Edgar Mallory, while the criminal in jail was Jake the Jailbird. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Batgirl |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy |- | colspan="3" | Black Lightning |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Bumblebee |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom/Nathaniel Adams |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel/Billy Batson |- | colspan="3" | Collector of Worlds |- | colspan="3" | Nightwing |- | colspan="3" | Kylstar |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="3" | Miss Martian |- | colspan="3" | Orb-One |- | colspan="3" | Plastic Man |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Superman |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Girl |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Ali |- | colspan="3" | Atom |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Deadshot |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Jim Harper |- | colspan="3" | Match |- | colspan="3" | Noor Harjavti |- | colspan="3" | Rumaan Harjavti |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="3" | Sumaan Harjavti |- Continuity * The events of this issue continue from the previous issue. * In his mission in Dhabar, Superboy uses one of his Shields, which he acquired from Lex Luthor in "Agendas". * During his fight with Kylstar, Superboy employs the "West Maneuver", which Kid Flash used against Blockbuster in "Fireworks". Trivia * Number 16: ** Deadshot launches his rocket at 21:16 UTC+2. ** Beast Boy and Bumblebee reach the Collector of Worlds's probe at 18:16 EST. * When the Team enters the Collector's collection room, two prominent miniaturized cities can be seen: an unnamed city from Kylstar's homeworld (which was revealed in the next issue to be destroyed) and Kandor (the one with the "firefalls"), the capital city of Krypton. References External links * Young Justice Issue 24 at DCComics.com * Buy a digital copy at DC Entertainment Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues penciled by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues written by Greg Weisman